You Belong With Me
by Spectral Ninja
Summary: Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you/Been here all along so why can't you see/You belong with me...DannyxSam Rated T SQUUEEEEEEE :D


OmyGoshOmyGoshOmyGoshOmyGosh...SQUEEEEE!!!!!!! HI EVERYBODY!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is mah first fanfic EVAH. Pls. no Flames (Looks at everybody with puppy dog face).......OR YOU WILL BURN IN HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA....I am a random person... FEED ME SUGAR... Anyways here is my first songfic. Now to disclaim...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or this song!! Property of Butch Hartman and Taylor Swift!!**

_**-*You Belong With Me**__***-**_

A nice calm day in Casper High was interrupted by shrill nagging. The noise came from the cellphone in the hands of a raven-haired boy with deep sapphire eyes. His name was Danny Fenton and on the phone was his girlfriend, Paulina.

Near by, there was a gothic girl with ink black hair and violet eyes watching the whole conversation. It was Danny's life-long friend, Sam Manson. She tried to hide a giggle as he attempted to forgive Paulina by making up jokes she couldn't even understand.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do..._

Later that night, Sam was listening to her _Green Day_ music track. As she listened to it, she felt anger boil up inside her. Only she knows Danny's secret. Paulina only went out with him so that she could meet Danny Phantom. She remembered the day he got his powers...

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do..._

Danny was meeting Paulina after her cheerleading practice. Sam was beside herself watching her talk to him. She stared at her in total disgust and wondered how a girl like her ended up with him. She wished Danny would understand the way she felt right now...

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time__..._

Paulina broke up with Danny that day. Sam tried to cheer him up but he kept on ignoring her. The pain he felt in his heart was heavy that he didn't realize someone was there all along...

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me..._

That evening, Danny and Sam walked in the park. He was barely speaking with her as he thought on what he has done wrong. As they approached the park bench, Sam took the advantage of telling they needed to sit down. As they did, Sam started thinking of what to talk about.

_Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, Hey isn't this easy..._

Danny can't keep his mind off Paulina. Sam wanted him to cheer-up, to see the warmth of his smile but no... he wouldn't talk to her. He just nodded his head to show that Sam had nothing worry about but she knew how down he felt at the moment...

_And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine I know you better than that_

_Hey what you doing with a girl like that..._

Sam wanted to express what she truly felt towards Danny...

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time..._

Danny kept on staring into the distance. Sam just stared into his sapphire eyes. Doesn't he realize that someone was always there for him? Someone who would always risk punishment just to sneak to hi house to talk to him?

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by the backdoor_

_All this time how could you not baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me..._

Suddenly, Sam grabbed Danny by the hand. She started to run as fast as she could as Danny followed behind her. He noticed they have left the park and they were going straight towards her house. Then he remembered the person he had always turned to tell his dreams... the only one he looked up to when he was down...

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong, I think I know it's with ME..._

When they arrived at her backyard, Danny realized he was blind all this time. Paulina never understood him. It was Sam. Only Sam...

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me..._

As she was about to enter her house, Danny grabbed her by the wrist. He pulled her close to him and whispered his apology. An inch away from his face, a breath away from each other...

_Standing by your backdoor _

_All this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

...with one swift movement he kissed her. Sam knew she would never let go of this night...

_Have you just thought just maybe _

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me..._

That is it, THE END, the big finale, all done in my cellphone...MORE SUGAR...

I'm amazing... CHOCOLATE... Pls. read and review...Now ignore me as I laugh evilly... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!..........I'm done **o^_^o**


End file.
